When Worlds Collide
by Lily1986
Summary: When S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes interested in Supergirl, Coulson's team arrives in National City to index the Kryptonian heroine.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** This has been in my head for a really long time... I've been wanting to do a crossover with these two (Kara and Grant) for months (since November). I have always been a big time Skyeward shipper but I find that I enjoy shipping Grant Ward with a lot of my favorite ladies in general and I decided that I liked him with Kara a lot. I especially realized how much I liked him with Kara after watching a fan vid last year. If you're looking for a Skyeward happy ending, this is not for you. I'm not even sure if this could have a happy ending at this point. This was mostly an experimental chapter to see how it goes. Knowing me though, it'll have an ending that will be satisfying... I hope... *nervous*

Remember that this is 100% an AU fic. Ward was never Hydra but that doesn't mean that I won't use some of what happened on the show with his betrayal. I'm just not using Hydra.

If this is something that you think might interest you and if you want more chapters, please comment and let me know. It'd be greatly appreciated.

Here is the link to the super awesome fan vid that turned me onto this new crack!pairing Super Specialist: watch?v=2ajLE4HTVrQ

Hope you guys enjoy this! If not, don't feel bad. I know crossovers aren't for everyone. I just ask that you remember to be kind. =]

* * *

The day that S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived in National City was the day that everything went to hell.

After the Battle of New York and the recent Inhuman outbreak, Kara knew that other organizations aside from the DEO would become interested in her. Her coming out party included her carrying a plane full of passengers on her back and gently placing it in the water. Deep down, Kara always knew that they would come. She just didn't think that meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. would be the best and worst thing to ever happen to her….

* * *

Kara watched the black SUVs with the eagle symbol on the television monitors at CATCO. They'd arrived earlier that week after her recent battle with Vartox and the Hellgrammite. They'd already tried to make contact with her several times but Kara still had not answered their calls. She still didn't trust them and Alex had asked her to lay low as Supergirl for the time being, just in case.

Kara watched the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. on the monitors with a frown. Where Hank was kind and docile, Director Phil Coulson gave off a much tougher exterior. She couldn't say she trusted the man. But trust didn't come easy to her so it probably wasn't really his fault.

"What do you think they want with you?" Winn asked gently, his eyes never leaving the screens.

If S.H.I.E.L.D. prided itself on being a secret government organization, their security measures needed work. The world didn't even know about the existence of the DEO but S.H.I.E.L.D. liked to have their eagle on every surface that they owned. Kara found it very amusing.

And that's when she saw him.

It was just a quick flash of black leather and if Kara had been a regular human, she wouldn't have noticed him working with the cleanup crew. S.H.I.E.L.D. liked to come in like a team of white knights to clean up the messes left by any given superhero. Alex said their reasons were less noble than that. They really just wanted to confiscate all that they could, especially if it was alien. Kara tried not to leave messes though. She'd collected Vartox's weapon after defeating him and that was being kept safe at the DEO. As for the Hellgrammite, his weapon was more internal. They didn't have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. finding anything but having them there still made her nervous.

She didn't realize she'd been staring at the screens without blinking until Winn called her out.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked with a boyish grin.

Kara didn't want to admit that her Kryptonian eyes were scanning the footage for one specific S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but she couldn't help blushing. Luckily for her, James walked by and her hearing picked up Cat in the elevator.

With a blush and a quick laugh, Kara shook her head. "Nothing… duty calls…"

She picked up Cat's latte and secretly used her heat vision to bring it up to Cat's preferred temperature before the doors to the elevator opened and Kara spun around to greet her boss, except she was stopped short when she found that her boss was not alone.

Cat stepped into the office with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. trailing her.

"Kira," Cat greeted her with a smile, taking the latte from Kara's white fingers. "This is Director Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.; please make sure we are not disturbed. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara swallowed thickly, adjusting her glasses. "Let me know if you need anything."

Phil Coulson eyed her with curiosity before following Cat into her office.

"That was intense," Winn said, standing next to her with his arms crossed.

Kara frowned. "I don't trust him…"

James walked up to them, watching the man inside Cat's office intently. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"You know him?" Kara asked.

"He's shown up in Metropolis," James nodded. "He tried to get Superman indexed or something. Lois threatened to air all his dirty laundry and he backed off."

Kara smirked. "I could use a Lois Lane on my side right now…."

James nodded toward Cat in her office. "You may not have to look too far to get someone on your side after all…"

Cat sat at her desk, watching the man in front of her closely.

"Ms. Grant…"

She raised her hand to silence him. "I was in Metropolis when you showed up to harass Superman, Mr. Coulson."

"Director…"

"And I remember that you and your agency wanted to force the man of steel to be indexed and tracked."

"Its S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol to-"

"And now here you are, in my city, after his cousin has shown her face. That's not a coincidence, is it?"

"Ms. Grant…"

Once again, she cut him off. "You thought if Big Blue wouldn't bend to your will then you'd try to get to his cousin to do what? Did you think it'd be easier to go after her because she's a girl?"

Coulson shook his head. "We have to take every precaution…"

"She's not an inhuman, Mr. Coulson." Cat continued. "We know where Supergirl came from because we know where her cousin came from."

"She could be dangerous."

"I respectfully disagree," Cat said with a knowing grin. "Thank you for taking the time to speak to me, Mr. Coulson. My assistant will see you out."

Coulson stood and frowned. "You're protecting her."

Cat put her glasses on and looked up at him, waving Kara into the office. "Even if I was, there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Have a good day, Mr. Coulson. I hope to see you gone soon enough."

Kara tried to hide her proud smile but knew she'd been caught when Coulson turned toward her to leave the office.

She cleared her throat. "Right this way, Mr. Coulson."

He turned to follow her out of the office but glanced over his shoulder at Cat one more time. "You can't protect her forever, Ms. Grant. Even you know that…"

He followed Kara out of the office to the elevator, where she was already holding the doors for him.

"Kira, was it?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"It's Kara actually…"

"Hm."

Kara gave him a tight smile, watching him as the doors closed between them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and hoped she'd never have to see him again.

* * *

"How was the meeting?"

Coulson walked into his office without answering, which was usually a sign that she should follow.

"She's definitely hiding something," Coulson answered when she walked in and closed the door. "It's weird but I think her assistant is hiding more. She was skittish."

"Maybe she doesn't like the government," Daisy shrugged at her boss. "I remember how I first reacted around you."

"Maybe…" Coulson frowned. "There's something about her though."

He pulled up surveillance footage of her and crossed his arms.

"What are you thinking, Coulson?"

"We might need to send someone in," he told her. "Undercover to gain her trust… she could be our way into CATCO. She's the best way for us to get to Cat Grant."

"You want me to go in? Befriend her?"

"No," he told her. "I'm going to work a different angle on this one."

Daisy nodded knowingly. "I'll go get him."

* * *

Grant Ward was punching the bag with as much strength as he could muster. He'd been working twelve hour shifts with the cleanup crew and it was starting to get to him. They hadn't found anything. Today had been his first day off from cleanup duty and he hadn't even been able to really sleep in. Then again, he hadn't slept in since he was fifteen years old and in military school. After military school, he'd gone straight into the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy and trained as a specialist. Cleanup duty was an intern's job. And he hated it. But Coulson was his S.O. and he would follow whatever orders the man gave him, even if Ward hated it more than anything.

"Hey, Robot…" Daisy walked into the cargo hold with a smile. "Coulson is asking for you… He's sending you undercover."

Ward grinned. That was more like it.

"He's waiting upstairs in his office."

Ward nodded and walked up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Things with Daisy had fizzled a lot over the last year. He'd fallen for her almost immediately. The idealistic hacker they'd picked up in LA had been his own Kryptonite for a long time. And then she transitioned and she'd hardened herself. She was no longer the same girl he'd first met, which was fine. That's how you survived in their world. Naivety got you killed in this line of work. He knew that better than anyone. But sometimes, he would look at her with her shorter hair and darker clothing and he'd miss the girl she used to be. He honestly didn't think he'd ever come across someone as idealistic as she used to be. Again, that was fine with him, because weaknesses also got you killed in this line of work.

He knocked on the door before stepping inside to his S.O.'s office and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Coulson nodded toward the screen behind him. "How do you feel about going undercover to gain the trust of Cat Grant's assistant?"

"Why is she so important?" Ward asked with a confused look.

"She's not but Cat is and she's the closest person to Ms. Grant as far as I can tell." Coulson continued. "She knows every damn thing there is to know about Cat Grant and that kind of intel could become valuable, especially if we want to get to Supergirl."

Ward shrugged. "How do you propose I meet Cat Grant's assistant?"

"I noticed that she handed her boss a latte from a coffee shop close to CATCO," Coulson answered. "My guess is that she's there every morning, probably at around the same time, to pick up her boss's breakfast. A random coffee shop seems like the perfect setting for a meet cute, don't you think Agent Ward?"

Ward nodded. "Understood…. When do I go in?"

"Soon as possible," Coulson told him. "Daisy is pulling up everything she can on Kara Danvers… You'll study her… all her likes… her dislikes… what her favorite foods are… hobbies…. She seems kind of dull but you can probably get more out of her because of that."

"How long will I be undercover?"

"Hopefully not long," Coulson shrugged. "But I don't need to tell you how important this is, do I?"

"What intel do you think Ms. Grant has, Coulson?"

"Supergirl's identity…" Coulson said. "We need to know who she is when she's not flying around with the cape. And if I can find out who she is when she's not in the public eye, then maybe I'll finally find out who her cousin is too."

Ward nodded before taking a step back.

"Get the files from Daisy," Coulson told him. "You have a lot of reading to do in the next couple days. I want you to know everything there is to know about Kara Danvers before you step off this plane."

"Copy that."

He stepped outside the office and found that Daisy was already waiting for him with a thin file in her hand.

"There's not much prior to her adoption by the Danvers family," Daisy said. "Just a few school records…. Nothing on her parents…. This felt like déjà vu to be honest."

Ward frowned. Daisy didn't know where she came from for a long time. It wasn't until she met her parents and transitioned a few months ago that she finally found out the truth about her past. He took the file from her and looked through it quickly.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready to pretend to be someone else?" Ward asked. "It kind of comes with the job description. What's my alias?"

Daisy smirked before handing him another file he'd have to study: his own.

"JT James?" he asked with an eye roll. "James Taylor James? You couldn't even bother to come up with a different last name?"

"I thought she'd enjoy the mystery," Daisy shrugged. "You're probably the most exciting thing that's going to happen to her ever."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled. He wasn't exactly looking forward to romancing some girl scout for the sake of the mission but he'd do whatever Coulson asked of him. "Thanks." He told Daisy with a soft smile.

"Hey," she shrugged with a glint in her eye that he hadn't seen in months. "It was fun getting to hack something again. Just be careful."

"With Mary of Nazareth?" he chuckled holding up Kara's very innocent file. "I think I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I truly am sorry that this took so long. It wasn't supposed to. But real life and fandom life literally collided and everything is so hectic. As promised though, I am continuing this. I couldn't believe how many people were interested in reading it but its because of you that I am continuing. Thank you for your kind words. You don't know what they mean to me. I hope you all enjoy! =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ward rode his bike through the streets of National City on his way to the coffee shop that he knew Cat Grant's assistance usually frequented. He parked the bike out front and slipped off his helmet before getting off the bike and walking inside. With a quick sweep of the interior, he chose what he figured would be the perfect spot at the bar. From there, he could keep an eye on the entire place as he waited for her to arrive. It didn't take long before she did, talking on the phone and not really paying attention.

He'd studied her file the last couple days, which included staring at her photograph and committing it to memory. She was the very definition of average with the frumpy outfits she wore to work and her dark rimmed glasses. But when she walked in, her presence practically took his breath away and that was unexpected.

She caught his eye briefly from across the room and he could swear that he found recognition in them but that would have been impossible. Recognition was not something a person usually had when meeting Grant Ward. S.H.I.E.L.D. made sure he was a ghost a long time ago. He tried to play off her questioning glance by engrossing himself further into his menu.

She finally stepped up to the bar near him, requesting her pick up order. The bartender smiled brightly at her making conversation. She was obviously well liked and if he was anyone else, he might even feel bad about what he was doing. But Coulson had given him a mission to carry out and he never returned without seeing things through.

She glanced at him again and that made him slightly uncomfortable. Thinking quickly, he jumped to his feet and slid in beside her at the bar.

"I'm sorry," he started, "Do I know you?"

That usually caught people off guard and he really needed to cover all his bases if he wanted to make sure this would work.

"I don't think so," she shook her head and continued playing with the phone in front of her.

He shook his head. "Wow, I really suck at this…"

She looked up at him suddenly with confusion. "At what?"

"Flirting," he chuckled. "It's not exactly one of my strengths." He noticed her blush and smiled, extending his hand. "My name is JT."

"Kara," she answered, accepting his hand and shaking it.

"That's a really pretty name, Kara." He said repeating it.

"Thank you," she answered shyly. "You actually did look kind of familiar but I really don't think we've met… before now, I mean."

"Well, do you come here often?"

"All the time…" she answered with a shrug.

"That's probably it," he told her. "I love this place. Best coffee in the whole city. I recently moved here."

"From where?"t

"California," he answered. "Come on, be honest, I give you the west coast vibe, don't I?"

Kara laughed. "A little bit… yeah."

"It's a curse," he sighed.

"It's not so bad," she told him, biting back a smile.

The bartender interrupted them, handing her Cat's breakfast and latte. Kara thanked him and signed the receipt before turning back to him. "I should go… my boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Oh yeah, of course…" he stepped aside, allowing her to walk around him. "Sorry…"

"No, its fine," she told him. "Maybe we'll see each other around…"

"Well, if you're looking, you'll know where to find me…" he said, looking around him while putting his hands in his front pockets.

She smiled and walked out of the coffee shop. He watched her walk down the sidewalk, probably toward CATCO and frowned before going back to his seat. Because the bartender, who was obviously a friend to Kara, had already seen him, he stayed and ordered breakfast. He knew he was being watched and he needed to stay as inconspicuous as he could.

Ward made sure to smile as he left the shop an hour later. He'd have to wait a couple days before returning to the shop. Until then, he had more studying to do.

* * *

He was back there again a few days later. He'd already been there an hour and was on his third cup of coffee. She still had not showed and it hadn't exactly been a slow news week in National City. He figured the sudden appearance of Superman and her boss being attacked by a crazed ex-employee that somehow got powers was keeping her busy.

Ward sighed into his mug.

These people weren't inhuman. They weren't alien. This was something else.

He reminded himself that this was the purpose of his mission. Coulson wanted to know why these powered people were suddenly popping up all over the globe. He believed Superman and Supergirl were to blame. Ward didn't think it was that simple but Coulson was probably right. He usually knew what was best.

Ward had been with him since he was a teenager. He'd been tossed into juvie and it was Coulson that got him out. It had been Coulson gave him a second chance to turn his life around. If it wasn't for his S.O., Ward was pretty sure he'd be in jail or dead. He definitely wouldn't be one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had in their ranks.

The bell above the door dinged, catching his attention, and he felt himself smile when she walked in. She was definitely having a rough week if her appearance was any indicator. Her hair was wild and loose. She was putting her glasses on her face as she walked in. She was obviously distracted but when she spotted him sitting in a corner at the back, she stopped. With a bright smile, she walked over to him.

"You're back."

"I never left," he answered, looking up at her. "Things have just been kind of hectic."

"I can totally relate," she told him, looking down at her shoes.

"I noticed," he answered, causing her head to snap up in confusion. "You were picking up an order for Cat Grant the other morning… I assumed you worked for her... She's kinda been all over the news lately."

"You're… observant," Kara commented.

"Only when it comes to things I'm interested in…"

"Oh, I'm not that interesting," she shrugged.

"I respectfully disagree," he continued with a smile. "So you heading to work?"

"I am," she nodded. "You didn't mention what it is that you do?"

"Is this your subtle way of asking me if I have a job or if I'm unemployed?"

"What? No… I just… huh?" she fumbled, blushing. "I guess I suck at this too."

"At what?"

"Flirting," she answered, blushing a deep crimson.

"I can totally relate," he echoed her words from earlier. "I actually work at a nearby garage. I'm a mechanic."

"You must be really good with your hands…"

Kara gasped realizing what she'd said. She was mortified. But now it was his turn to blush.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized.

He chuckled. "It's okay… I'm flattered."

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbled, turning away from his table. "I'm gonna go."

"Hey, wait…" he called out to her so she'd turn back around. "I'm still kind of new here and I really don't know the city that well. And I'm really sick of the pizza place by my shop…"

She cocked her head to the side and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to ask you out and failing miserably at it," he could feel himself blushing again. That was completely out of character for him and it was quickly becoming frustrating.

She bit back a smile. "Okay."

"That's not actually a yes…"

"You haven't actually asked me out," she shrugged, looking around them.

He nodded, feeling embarrassed. "You want to grab dinner sometime?"

Kara pretended to think about it.

"Come on… Don't leave a guy hanging here…" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she answered. "Dinner sounds good."

"Okay, uh, is tomorrow night okay?"

"Tomorrow night is great." She grinned. "Unless there is some apocalyptic disaster and I have to work late."

"Well then, let's hope there aren't any of those…" he smirked.

"Okay then… Tomorrow night." Kara repeated walking away before turning back around and walking toward his table again. "I should probably give you my number… Not like you're some kind of super spy that could figure that stuff out."

He choked on his coffee. "No, uh… yeah… here, let me save it…" He pulled out his phone for her to save her number on. "I'll text you… Tomorrow night. 7:30."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Kara smiled. "See you then…"

She walked toward the bar, picking up Cat's order and waved at him as she walked out of the coffee shop. Ward left a few minutes later to deflect suspicion. He rode his bike to the secret rendezvous point he and Coulson had originally decided on to check in. He found the red convertible in the alley but he wasn't expecting to see Daisy leaning against it instead of Coulson.

"Where's Coulson?"

"He had a meeting with the DEO today. Sent me instead." She shrugged. "Any progress with you know who?"

"I have a date."

"That's cute."

"With Kara," he rolled his eyes. "We're going out tomorrow night."

"You know Coulson will want you to wear a wire right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised he hasn't made me wear one yet."

"He figured she wouldn't be opening up at a coffee shop where the two of you met," she told him. "But if you're going out… he's going to want eyes and ears on that date."

"I'm assuming that means you'll be joining us?"

"I hope it's not awkward," she smirked. "Having your ex there…"

"Please…" he rolled his eyes. "I'm used to it by now."

She frowned. "Hey… Are you really okay with this mission?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just, she seems like a nice girl… don't you kind of feel bad that you're lying to her and using her to get to her boss?"

"She's a mark, Daisy." He answered. "That's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

Daisy nodded in understanding before turning to walk away. "It'd be okay you know…"

"What are you talking about?"

"To actually let someone in at some point… prove to us all you still have a heart underneath all that armor."

He frowned, watching her hop in the convertible before she drove off. He leaned back against his bike and sighed. Last time he let someone in, she crushed his heart. He didn't plan on making that same mistake twice.


End file.
